The Twilight of the Empire: Valkryia Chronicles 1958 Cold War
by chankljp
Summary: Over 20 years have passed since the end of end of the Imperial invasion during EW2. A liberalized Gallia stands as a cultural and economic powerhouse, the Federation holds the position as the global hegemony, and the Empire has been reduced to a pitiful rump state… But to the East, the legacy of EW2 also gave rise to the ideologies of communism and fascism... (Post-VC1 AU)
1. The East Europa Revolution

**Author's note to all new comers of this story:** _The original idea for this story was conceived all the way back when VC1 was still a new game in 2008, before any of the subsequent entries to the series were released. As such, for plot purposes of this story, in-universe, the events of VC4 will be considered non-canon, while VC2 &3 will be considered 'broad strokes' canon, with certain select elements such as characters, locations, technologies, events, etc, being incorporated into the story, but with the exact details changed._  
-

 _This story will be a total reboot and reimagining of the "Valkyria Chronicles: Modern Warfare" which I had written back in 2010 that I had published on this site, but was soon abandoned afterwards. Originally published over at another forum starting in late 2016. After the overwhelmingly positive response I received from other users on that forum, I decided to share this story over here as well._

 **The End of the EW2 and the the East Europan Revolution (1938-1939)**

By early 1938, after the entire Europan continent was engulfed by the merciless and devastating flames for EW2 for almost 3 long years, the Atlantic Federation had managed to not only pushing back the Imperial advance, but also counterattacking deep into the Empire's heartlands. But with both sides too exhausted to pursue the war any further, it was obvious to everybody that the end of the war could be achieved only through diplomacy.

In mid-1938, a series of ceasefire agreements finally led to a peace treaty between the two superpowers, as dictated by the Federation. Under the terms of the treaty, harsh terms were imposed on the Empire, with them being forced to pay heavy reparations to the Federation (Galia was not included in the deal, since they negotiated a separate peace of status quo antebellum a year before that point), acknowledge the Federation's territorial gains from the war, and to grant full independence to a number of their conquered territories (including General Jaeger's homeland of Fhirald) to serve as buffer states, with pro-Federation republican governments being installed.

With their economy already stretched to the breaking point and facing internal unrest at home, the Imperial Alliance had no choice but to accept the conditions. Otherwise the Federation could have simply spent a few months regrouping before crushing them utterly if they refused.

The treaty was formally signed on September 6 1938, declaring the end of the Second European War after 3 years of fighting. A war that will forever changed the destiny of Europa and the entire world….

While the Empire had always had to deal with internal dissidences since the nation's founding, they had historically been able to keep it's large population under control though a combination of 'bread and circuses' and iron-fisted suppression. With the defeat of the Empire in EW2, however, not only did it utterly failed in achieving it's strategic war aims of securing additional sources of ragnite, the war meant that they had used up most of their reserves. And with the loss of resource rich territories due to the peace treaty, the Empire entered a state of terminal economic decline and hardship, causing the mounting internal dissent (Which were already high due to anger over the failure of the war) to escalate. Soldiers who just came home from the front soon found themselves being deployed to violently put down protesters in their own country.

The definitive trigger that caused what would later be remembered as the East Europan Revolution is still a hotly debated topic amongst historians to this day. All that is known for sure is that worker at the Zechmeister Armaments manufacturing plant organized a labor strike, demanding better wages and living conditions, after months of being forced to work without pay. Judging it's armaments industry to be of national importance, the imperial government responded by sending in soldiers to break up the strike by force.

Accounts from those sympathetic to the strikers suggested that when orders came in for soldiers to open fire on the workers, the captain in command refused to obey his orders, resulting in the political officer attached to his company trying to arrest him. While pro-Imperial sources maintained that the captain was secretly a dissident who has been building up underground support within the company under his command for months prior, and used the opportunity to escalate an already tense situation by verbally provoking the political officer in charge.

The only that is certain was that a single shot was fired, but no matter the cause, it was enough to turn the scene into chaos, with many of the soldiers making common cause with the impassioned and enraged strikers, turning against their own former comrade-in-arms. A brief firefight later, the soldiers loyal to the Imperial government was forced to retreat from the factory.

News quickly spread across the Empire, with rumors of an armed insurrection against the Imperial government supported by elements of the army. As a result, sporadic violence began to break out across the country, as mutiny spread throughout the ranks of the Imperial Military. With the loss of so many of their seasoned veterans to both Galia and the Federation during EW2, the remaining officers, who mostly came from nobility who were promoted due to family connections instead of abilities, were unable to keep their troops under control.

Despite the Emperor and his minister's promises to restore order, the situation escalated with each passing day. As the violence spreading further across the country, gangs of discontent workers and mutineer army units began to attack and loot the grand estates of the aristocracy, seizing their property at gunpoint and setting up 'people's courts' to purge those they deemed responsible for dragging them into the two devastating continental wars. In turn, the loyalist forces enacted brutal crackdowns upon the rebels using the same terror tactics that they employed in occupied territories during the war.

The violence finally came to a climax when a group as assassins infiltrated the imperial palace and assassinated the Emperor alongside the entire direct line of the royal family. A council of high nobles, together with loyal military generals quickly took control to keep what remain of the Empire together.

Realizing the hopelessness of the situation, the ruling council decided to effectively concede defeat by abandoning the capital. Evacuating what is left of the government and order all remaining loyal military units to regroup in the north-western parts of the country near the Gallian boarder, in the hopes that someday the Imperials will be able to 'restore order' in the rest of the country. The surviving aristocracy and their loyal retainers quickly followed suit, moving as many men and materials (Most importantly, many materials relating to the Artificial Valkyria project) to safety as possible in the few remaining roads that were still under Imperial control. This temporary arrangement however soon became a permanent one, and the Imperial Remnants find themselves effectively in exile and reduced to a rump state, but still claiming to be the legitimate government of all of East Europa.

In the streets of former Imperial capital of Schwartzgrad, the crimson hammer and sickle flag of the communists is now raised over the heavily damaged ruins of the Imperial palace and other government buildings. By sun rise, a new East Europa now stands before the shell-shocked continent, the old order lies shattered and with the nation enters in a new, unpredictable future…


	2. The Harbingers of Socialism

**Harbingers of Socialism – Rise of the UEESR**

" _Arise! You starving and enslaved!_

 _Cast down your tyrant masters, who lashed us into serfdom and crush us under heel._

 _Though blood and fire a better world awaits."_

-Excerpt from the anthem of the United East Europan Socialist Republics-

With the Imperial Remnant abandoning the capital, a group led by radical intellectuals, disillusioned EW2 veterans, and underground trade unionists, quickly seizing control of the major towns and cities throughout East Europa, and established a revolutionary provisional government, claiming authority over the entire country.

The fighting against the Imperial government had barely ended when the revolution began to disintegrate with loose coalition of revolutionaries forming their own factions. The provisional government established in the capital tried to exert their central authority over the country, while other political group including less radical socialists and even moderate liberals form their own local councils, while anarchists advocate for the East Europan state itself to be dissolved.

But ultimately, the army mutineers sided with the provisional government, feeling that a strong centralized authority is needed in order to prevent either the Imperial Remnant from launching a counter-revolution, or for the Federation to take advantage of the situation and finish off the country for good in it's weakened state. Three months later, the world's first communist government, the 'United East Europan Socialist Republics' (UEESR), was proclaimed.

The ideology of communism originated in Europa during the late 19th century in response to the rapid social and economic changes brought about by the Industrial Revolution. It calls for the creation of a new system of social organization in which all property is collectively owned by the community, and for the abolishment of all previously existing power structure though class-struggle. While the political theory was largely confined to academic circles in it's early years, two major wars breaking out on the continent within less than three generations have forced the people of East Europa to turn to radical solutions.

Inheriting the legacy of the former Imperial Alliance and the decentralized nature of the revolution, politically, the UEESR is officially a union of autonomous socialist republics and communes (divided largely on the same lines as the various monarchies that formed the Empire), all represented within the East Europan People's Congress. The Congress, however, answers directly to Central Executive Committee headed by a chairman, who serves as the official head of state.

The economy was also reorganized along socialist lines, with the nobility's landed estates turned into peasant-headed cooperatives, and the Empire's vast industrial complexes were handed over to production associations managed by the state approved Council of Trade Unions. While many detractors both domestically and aboard doubted that this economic model can function, the centralized program of rapid modernization and mass mobilization proves itself more than a match to the Empire's neo-feudal system. Though a series of 5 year plans restructuring the economy, within just 20 years East Europa has emerged from a broken and beaten nation to reassert itself as a major world power to be reckoned with.

Despite it's name, the UEESR does not control all of East Europa. In the north-west, the Imperial Remnant continue to threaten the very legitimacy of the young communist regime. While to the west, the East Europa's historical enemy and now ideological antagonist, the Atlantic Federation and it's client states controls large parts of lands that East Europa have a historical claim to.

In the eyes of the UEESR's leadership, it may no longer be enough to have socialism in one country, for the reactionaries will never truly leave their worker's paradise alone. The very nature of the capitalism and monarchism requires them to try and stamp out the worker's revolution before their own people see the light. Perhaps now, after almost two decades, it is time to think of expansion.

Should the UEESR be able to successfully drive the Imperial Remnant into the sea, they will find themselves right at the border with Gallia, with it's rich natural resources and strategically important location within their grasp. It may be imperative for them to spread the worker's revolution to this historical part of Europa, as the prelude to the wider continental conflict that will secure the final victory of the proletariats….


	3. The Twilight of the Empire

**The Twilight of the Empire**

 _"Forward we march_

 _To conquer those who defile the graves of our fathers_

 _For the everlasting glory of the Emperor, king of kings"_

-Excerpt from the anthem of the East Europan Imperial Alliance-

In the aftermath of the East Europan Revolution, the Imperial loyalists fortified themselves in the north-western provinces of the Empire. Using their access to superior firepower (Largely thanks to the Artificial Valkyria prototypes and super heavy armor regiments that were successfully evacuated) and taking full advantage of the region's easily defendable mountainous terrain, they were able to repeal every single attempt by the newly established UEESR regime to 'bring them into the fold'.

After a few more years of constant bloody border skirmishes, the two sides, communicating though, ironically, the natural Gallian government, came to an unofficial 'understanding': Neither side will recognize the other, as they both view themselves as the sole legitimate government of East Europa, and the other side as 'rebels'. However, they did agree to a ceasefire that will enable them to focus their energies on much more pressing domestic concerns. With that agreement, the civil war came unofficially came to an end.

When the Empire's provisional ruling council was established towards the end of the civil war, it was never intended to be in power for long, and it's leaders were operating under the assumption that once the loyalist forces regrouped, the revolution will be crushed, and they will be able to work out who is next in line to be crowned as the new Emperor.

But now with the fighting coming to an end, the Imperial Remnant not only realized that there is no longer another true heir to the throne with the assassination of the royal family, they will not be able to reclaim the rest of the country anytime soon. They are effectively an empire without an actual emperor.

A power sharing arrangement was eventually reached, with the establishment of a Regency Council consisting of the 4 most eligible claimants to the throne (The 4 nobles that managed to preserve the largest amount of wealth after the revolution) serving as the temporary highest authority for the Empire and manages it's day to day affairs until they agree upon who should be the new Emperor. True power, however, lays in the hands of a clique of top military commanders, who once politely pointed out to the nobles that the loyalist military is the only reason why they are not all hanging from the nearest trees or telegraph poles by now. As such, the Imperial Remnant is effectively run as a military dictatorship in everything but name.

While reduced to nothing but a shadow of it's former glory, the Imperial Remnant was by no means insignificant. It sits on a high defendable location, with a surprisingly effective military armed with an extraordinary and curious mix of outdated equipment straight out of EW2 or even EW1 serving alongside the most cutting edge modern prototypes and dangerous experimental weapons. The Empire also managed to retain a portion of it's pre-war colonial holding. With overseas territories from the Central Alkebulan jungles to the South Asian island of Lankadeepa supplying them with colonial troops to strength their ranks and raw materials to feed their industry.

But with two decades already having passed, it is clear to everyone that the Empire is in desperate need of political, economic, and social reforms. While it's rivals are making leaps and bounds in their own social development, what is left of the Empire staggers along barely keeping up with the times. It's hopes of retaking their homeland, let alone taking revenge against the Federation and Galia, seems more distant with each passing day…..


	4. The Edelweiss Spring

**The Edelweiss Spring**

" _May both hope and bravery inspire, Gallia, our fatherland._

 _Let all paths of peace be lighted,_

 _Show the world there is a better way."_

-Excerpt from the new anthem of the Principality of Gallia, adopted in 1939 -

For a country that is famed for it's policy of neutrality, the history of Gallia has been one of seemingly endless violence, warfare, and armed resistance. From the country's subjugation at the hands of the Empire at the turn of the 19th Century, it's war of national independence, the invasion at the hands of the Empire in two separate continental wars, and the constant covert operations conducted by the Federation to undermine the principality's government culminating in the outbreak of the Gallian Civil War… Even the very sands and rocks of the country is stained with thousands of years of warfare that can be traced to the ancient War of the Valkyrur. If the official line that Gallians as a people wish for nothing but peace is indeed true, then one must come to the conclusion that this is a wish that the world will simply not permit.

During the Imperial Invasion of Gallia, with the country's population only a fraction of that of the Empire, total mobilization was put into effect, with a significant portion of the population drafted into military service, even children as young as 12 was conscripting into frontline combat in the militia.

Ultimately, against all expectation by international observers, though the sacrifice and determination of it's people, after 7 month of savage fighting against the Empire and another year of civil war against the GRA rebels, Gallia emerged victorious, having beaten back every attempt to subjugate or conquer the country, gaining the respect and admiration of the world.

However, the Gallians paid the full price in blood, sweat, and tears in the defense of their homeland. By the end of the war, the country was in shambles: 265 thousand lives, almost 6% of the entire national population, perished during the conflict; The majority of it's military was wiped out in the Second Battle of Ghirlandaio; It's capital city of Randgriz was sacked twice during the war, first by the Empire then by the GRA rebels; Entire towns and villages were depopulated and left in ruins; And the country was in a state of political disarray.

However, out of this chaos came opportunity: During Gallia's darkest hour, it was ultimately the militia, the country's irregular citizen soldiers drawn from all walks of life: Florists, farmers, bakers, teachers…. that proved their nation's salvation. Tales of their heroism and courage even in the face of impossible odds, as popularized by Irene Koller's book, "On the Gallian Front", became pivotal in forging the new Gallian national identity in the post-war years. And from their ranks will come the battle-proven and patriotic leaders that would go on to form the political reform movement known as 'The Young Vanguards'.

With the entire upper echelons of the regular military (which consist mostly of political appointees) wiped out, Prime Minister Borg killed by Prince Maximilian, and the destruction of several great noble houses in the aftermath of the Civil War, Archduchess Cordelia realized that with so many of her fellow nobility gone, several layers of bureaucracy and establishment interest had suddenly vanished, allowing her the freedom to completely reshape the country to her vision.

After a PR campaign to pin the blame of the country's internal miseries and mismanagement of the regular military on the corrupt aristocracy (With the exception of the royal House Randgriz, of course), those who remained loyal to House Randgriz during the Civil War were allowed to keep their wealth and titles, and were even guaranteed a sizable pension. However, the archaic system of aristocratic privileges was abolished, effectively removing their political influences.

Working together with members of the Young Vanguards, a campaign of political reformation was put into place by the Archduchess, and the entire system of the constitutional monarchy was revamped:

The Archduke or Archduchess will continue to serve as the monarch and head of state with executive power. The Prime Minister, to be appointed directly by the monarch, will serve as the head of government and manage the day-to-day running of the country. However, only the parliament, a chamber elected proportionally by universal suffrage of all adult citizens every five years, will have the right to pass legislation, but with the Archduchess retaining the authority to veto any laws or decisions they pass. Despite all of this, parliament will be far from just a rubber-stamping institution, with enough electoral support, it can pressure a prime minister to resign or even bring down the government.

On October 10 1938, the third anniversary of the ceasefire between the Empire and Gallia, the first Gallian General Election took place amidst a spirit of excitement. Posters and wall paintings proclaiming the advantages of the various newly established political parties decorate the streets of Randgriz, Fouzen, Lanseal and beyond whilst the people staged poetry recital, musical concerts, and public debates to celebrate their national revival.

After the election, the First Parliament of the Principality of Gallia, dominated by a coalition of center-right political parties, was sworn by the Archduchess, with Kenneth Herman, the leader of the First National Party and former businessman, appointed as the first Prime Minister from a non-aristocratic background (The Archduchess originally wanted to appoint Welkin Gunther, the Savior of Gallia, as Prime Minister due to his status as a war hero and a national symbol. However, he turned down the offer, stating that he enjoys his life as a humble teacher, only wishes to live with his new family in peace).

Here, the Young Vanguards lived up to their name, with the 150 newly elected Members of Parliament consisting mostly of EWII militia veterans, and having an average age of just 25. However, the youthful determination that served them so well during the war soon prove to more than make up for their lack of political experience.

As the dust settled, the new government's first order of business was post-war reconstruction and to formulate a proposal to restructure the economic landscape. To this end a mixed economic model was developed, coordinating both the private and public sectors. The vital ragnite industry was nationalized and expanded, to give the state an important source of revenue. Understanding that Gallia will never be able to compete with the Federation in term of the economy of scale, the government subsidized the creation of high-tech infant industries, in particular, on the field of aviation and precision manufacturing.

While the revelation of House Randgriz's Darcsen heritage was the cause of the Gallian Civil War, after the conflict it has the unintended positive effect of attracting a large number of Darcsen immigrant, fleeing from persecution, to settle in the country, bring with them their technical expertise, not to mention a source of cheap labor, greatly benefit the country's industrial expansion.

By the end of the turbulent decade of the 1930s', Gallia emerged like phoenix from the ashes of war, with it's economy, and the population's average standards of living growing at a steady pace. And what's more, it is for the most part insulated from the woes of price fluctuation in the international market, as the demand for the country's chief export, ragnite, is always high.

By the mid 1950s', government economists are reporting an overwhelmingly positive outlook for Gallia's economy. In addition to it's always profitable ragnite industry, the country has effectively cornering the international market in civil aviation due to their head start in field of aeronautics, while Gallian produced goods such as medical equipment, pharmaceuticals, and luxury timepieces were high demanded worldwide. Under the positive economic climate, talks begin in parliament on the idea of introducing a welfare system for all citizen that includes free healthcare and a minimum living wage.

For the generation born after 1937, if it wasn't for the system of universal conscription, compulsory military education since childhood and the constant reminders from their parents, it would difficult to imagine that a bloody war has ever been fought on their homeland….


	5. The Colossus of the West

**The Colossus of the West**

 _"In the name of peace and equality, we join hands in the brotherhood_

 _To defend these ideals from evil! Will we stand and fight?"_

-Excerpt from the anthem of the Atlantic Federation-

The Atlantic Federation was a nation forged in the fires of revolutions and rebellions against Western Europan monarchs at the turn of the 18th Century. The wealth and the social progress produced by Industrial Revolution also for the first time ever caused a sudden need for increase education for the population, which in time created a politically conscious middle class, composed of businessmen and other professionals. As industrialization continued, the ranks of the middle class grew, and started to demand greater economic and civil liberties, not to mention political representation.

Eventually, one way or another, though the guillotine or a letter of abdication, the crowns throughout Western Europa fell. In its wake, the revolutions created a new kind of nation: A constitutional republic, founded upon the ideals of government by consent, protection under the rule of law, and private property rights. A society where the common men choose their own destinies, not bound by the bloodlines and are not subject to the whims of kings or emperors.

In responds to the wave of republicanism sweeping across the continent at an alarming rate, the various monarchies in the still largely rural East Europa, were the feudal way of life was deeply entrenched, formed the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, mostly known simply as 'The Empire'. Sensing the common threat that is forming to the east, it motivated a mutual defense pact among these republics still at their infancies, creating the Atlantic Federation.

With the old order overthrown, Western Europa become a stronghold of republicanism, a place where scientific inquiry, free trade and the freedom of thought flourished. This spirit of independence and individualism was a great source of strength, for it saw to a massive rate of economic growth and technological advancement never before seen in history. However, it was also a source of weakness: For just like it's people, all the member states of the Federation cherish the right to do as they think best for themselves instead of 'playing for the team'. It goes without saying that this was not necessarily a good thing in a military alliance. As even with representatives from every constituent republic electing a Head Councilor to acts as the Federation's chief executive, unanimous agreements were rare, meaning it often took months to enact every measures due to disagreements over troop commitments, who should pay for the common defense budget, the appointment of commanders, etc.

However, neither the people nor the leaders of Western Europa were worried. They, after all, have an economy and industrial output easily 4 times that of the Empire's, not to mention a significant technological advantage. If the autocrats wanted a war, let them come! Their overbred nobles riding in horse cavalry and half-starved peasant levies will find themselves smashed against the guns of their brave professional volunteer soldiers.

But unbeknownst to the Western Europans, in the 19th century East Europa was changing, awakening. It was beginning to look outwards, towards the best that the rest of the world had to offer in terms of ideas, knowledge and might. With military modernization and industrialization carefully and slowly introduced, to avoid the ills of free-thinking or the rise of upstart lowborns that beset the west.

The Federation, alongside the rest of the world got it's first glimpse of the new Empire during the First Europan War at the start of the 20th Century. Though the introduction of armored fighting vehicles and heavy infantry, it quickly conquered half a dozen Central Europan neutral countries before turning on the Federation and later Gallia. The conflict eventually descended into grueling trench warfare, with the Empire holding Central Europa, but unable to hold on to their territorial gains in either the Federation or Gallia. Eventually, with every side utterly exhausted, a cease-fire was agreed upon. While peace treaty was never officially signed, the First Europan War came to an end.

Little did the world knew what was to come.

Responding to this rude awakening, the Federation military planner reorganized the ground forces of it's constituent republics according to the doctrine of Static Defense. This means deploying a single, strong defensive line with fortified infantry and substantial artillery assets in the rear to wearing down the enemy as they approach. The ultimate expression of this doctrine came in the form of the 'Liberty Defense Line' (LDL): A line of concrete fortifications, obstacles, minefields, and weapon installations that stretch the entire length of the Federation's eastern border, from the tip of Southern Gallia all the way to the Mediterranean Coast. The entire length of the defense line was covered by overlapping firing lanes of both heavy machine guns and anti-tank emplacements, while miles behind the line, artillery batteries are on stand-by, ready to bring down the skies on any approaching enemy. The Federation Council had hoped that this single, massive investment will be enough to guarantee the safety of the military alliance for all times.

Their hopes were dashed when at the very beginning of the Second European War. The Empire once again stunned the world with the introduction of another military innovation: The super-heavy tank and penetration warfare doctrine.

With a spearhead led by super heavy armor units that can soak up even the heaviest enemy fire, acting like a battering ram to create small openings in the defense line. Once a vulnerability is exposed, medium and light tanks with supporting infantry close behind quickly rush straight through the lines before it can be reinforced. Once through, each flank then either turns and attacks the defender's now exposed rear, or go after the defenseless artillery units. This created rupture along the line, widening of the gap and allowing even more Imperial troops to pour though. In just 72 hours, the LDL, the pride of the Federation in which they had based their entire pre-war defense plan upon, was rendered combat ineffective. Overwhelmed and desperate, what was left of the LDL garrison scattered and routed, fleeing from the eastern border regions to avoid utterly annihilation.

Once total breakthrough has been achieved, the Imperial Army began to cut a bloody swath westward, to the war's first strategic objective: Stavern, the capital of the Assen, the Federation's eastern most constituent republic.

During the six hour long march towards Stavern, medium tanks served as the spearhead of the formation. Not only did they run down utility poles and smashed through houses, but they also literally crushed Federation soldiers retreating from the LDL beneath their caterpillar tracks, not even stopping to take prisoners, leaving hardly any survivors in their wake, for time was of the essence. Just 24 hours after the collapse of the LDL, Stavern fell to Imperial forces, with the armored brigade and national guard units defending the area completely wiped out.

From strategic points throughout the Imperial lines, light tanks would detach and sweep across the countryside attacking any targets of opportunity. Meanwhile, infantry trying to keep up would mop up any resistance that had been left over by the tanks.

The Federation military, having expected the LDL to hold up again an invasion indefinitely (Or at the very least, hold up long enough for them to mobilize), was caught completely by surprise. Confused and in total disarray, surviving units in the east were either surrendering, or desperately trying to reach the safety of friendly lines to the west.

An emergency session of the Federation Council was called to deal with the threat, but it quickly became mired in politics as none of the constituent republic seemed to be able to come to an agreement on collective action. It fell to induvial commanders in the frontlines from different member republics to organize their troops in coordination with each other instead of waiting for approval from the politicians. While failing to stop the Imperial advance, they did manage to make the Empire pay a heavy price for every inch they gained.

Within 6 months, the cities of Echelles, Saphorin, and Bleric has been reduced to nothing but flaming rubble upon which flies the flag of the double-headed eagle, as large parts of the countryside were emptied of people due to the evacuations convoys organized by Federation if they had been lucky, or Imperial soldiers dragging them away to prison camps if they weren't. The Imperial state media openly boast about driving the Federation into the Atlantic Sea, and the triumph of the 'traditional monarch' over 'mob-rule democracy'. However, the armored spearhead stumbled at the major coastal city of Sedan, losing significant momentum. Soon the Imperials find themselves confronting a now well-organized and coordinated Federation defense line, with Weselish infantry regiments fighting alongside Sneekian tank divisions while under the cover of navel support provided by the Dekkramish fleet.

For the population living in occupied territories, life was brutal. Judging the Western Europan people to be too unruly to willingly become Imperial subjects, the Imperial policy was to concentrate conquered populations into the major cities for easier management. Death squads carrying prepared list of names were deployed to liquidate potential trouble makers such as current and former military and government personnel, and any act of resistance was met with collective punishment against large groups of randomly selected civilians.

When news of the atrocities reached the rest of the Federation, collective action was finally taken to put the alliance into a state of total war. Martial law was declared and all constituent republics agreed to turn power over to a temporary military administration. Key sections of the economy were nationalized and emergency rationing was introduced. Meanwhile, the civilian government desperately seek any and all ways to aid the war effort on the diplomatic front, ranging from calling for international volunteers and donations to come in the defense of democracy (which was met with moderate success), to Ambassador Jean Townshend's disastrous attempt to bring Gallia into a military alliance with the Federation though questionable covert operations.

Eventually, like a heavy freight train, while the Federation war machine might take a while to get rolling, once chugging along it's momentum cannot be easily stopped. Repurposed factories started churning out weapons and military equipment at an impressive rate, while long lines of determined citizens formed outside army recruitment stations. Slowly but surely, the Federation begin it's arduous march eastward across thousands of miles of their war-torn lands.

Ultimately, the Atlantic Federation emerged from the war victorious after 3 years of the world's most bloody conflict yet. While it was unable to totally destroy the Empire, it significantly weakening it and ensuring the Federation's position as both a major world superpower and Europa's regional hegemon for decades to come.

Not everything was well within West Europa though: The war has pushed her population to the brink of starvation and the economy was in tatters, with almost every last cent of wealth created during the industrial revolution destroyed. Post-war surveys showed that out of the Federation's total pre-war population of 90 million, it has taken a death rate of 8% of the total population (over 7 million casualties), with constituent republics located at the Eastern boarder such as Assen and Wesel paying the heaviest price with a staggering death rate of up to 20% of their pre-war population, while the member states in the west survived the war almost completly intact, suffering as little as 0.1% casualties.

Besides the task of post-war reconstruction, the thing that was on every Federation citizens' mind was a simple message of 'Never again'. To address this, as soon as martial law was lifted and the country officially returned to a state of normalcy, a meeting was called with the heads of government in all constituent republics in attendance.

In the meeting, a proposal was presented, calling for the Atlantic Federation to be transformed from solely being a military alliance into a super-national political and economic body, a true 'united organization of nations', the purpose of which is to unite and strengthen the ties between the governments of every Western Europan democratic country, though a centralized governing body that have influence over national policies and decisions with each member state. In exchange, all member nations will find equal representation under the shared concept of universal liberal values and international law, together with economic integration and the creation of a guaranteed free trade customs union, not to mention mutual military protection. The goal of the new model will be to prevent another major conflict from threatening the West again by forming a united front for the protection of their national populations while eliminating and neutralizing threats against them across the continent.

Though initially met with skepticism, primarily from constituent republics that had suffered minimal material losses from the war, due to the fear of losing influence from centralization and being chained to weaker member states even during peacetime, the representative from Assen stood up during the debate with her right arm held high to show the black armband that she wore for mourning her entire family that perished during the Imperial occupation of her homeland, and said, 'I hope none of you will ever have to feel the pain of burying your three young children. With this agreement, you might just be able to do so.' After a vote was held, the historic Treaty of Canbrnal was signed on 2 Febuary, 1939.

With the increasing powers came calls for the need of democratic processes even at the Federation level, and the Federation Parliament with representatives elected from each member state was established, serving as the legislative branch to supplement the existing Federation High Council, with the heads of government in each member state serving as the executive branch that implementing decisions across the entire Federation. While militarily, all existing national militaries were integrated into a single Federation Armed Forces, armed with the same equipment and trained with the same doctrines.

In the years following EW2 and the Treaty of Canbrnal, the Atlantic Federation once again regain it's economic strength and industrial might. Economically, the Federation managed to preserve it's tradition of free market capitalism despite the war. While many vital war related industries were more or less controlled by the state for sake of national security, the government ensured an entrepreneur friendly environment of relatively low taxes and regulation, enabling corporations both great and small to thrive on the bountiful natural resources of the land and strong work ethic of the it's peoples. As the country with the highest GDP in the world, it enjoys the role as the world's financial center, home to some of the largest banks, financial firms, insurance companies, and stock exchanges. The creation of the free trade customs union also means that all previously existing trade barriers and tariffs between member states were removed (an offer that was also extended to it's new client states liberated from the Empire to the east), causing aggregate demand to skyrocket from increase international trade in everything from household consumer goods to artillery, shoring up business in general, massively aiding the country's recovery in the following decades.

For now, in the late 1950s', after 20 years of peace the Federation can rest easy and catch her breath in her position of strength. However, history has shown that no regional hegemon can retain the position for long without being challenged. The world is still a dangerous place and their focus in foreign affairs will have to be decided eventually.

To the north, Gallia has also enacted reforms of her own. While bad blood still exists between the two countries over actions taken by the Federation during EW2, and the two states have disagreement over a number of issues, given how relatively democratic the post reformation government is, some members of parliament are calling for reconciliation and increase cooperation between the two countries. Or perhaps, to even bring them into the fold of the Federation as a possible member state though a combination of soft power and economic pressures.

At the meantime, to the east, a revolution has over taken West Europa's historical enemy, creating a new regime that while technically also republican, is sadly no less hostile to Western Europa as the Empire that it has for the most part replaced was, and perhaps even more threatening due to it carrying the torch for an ideology that certain elements of the Federation's population will find attractive. And then, there is the last vestiges of the Federation's hated historical enemy in the form of the Imperial Remnant continuing to barely hang on to life in the north-east.

The Federation still remembers what happened last time it tried to stay behind the protection of high walls, waiting for her enemies to come to her gates. Perhaps it is time to destroyed the last remnants of the Empire and finally put that hateful, oppressive regime that should have died long ago in the grave where it belongs. Alternatively, the radical socialist demagogues of the UEESR poses a long term existential threat to the Federation not just militarily, but also morally by challenging the very founding principles in which the nation was established upon and poisoning the minds of it's people with the rhetoric of 'class warfare' and 'economic exploitation'. They are an issue that needs to be addressed eventually.

Or maybe, just maybe, it is time for Federation to become the vanguard and protectors to liberty loving peoples everywhere. A superpower who not only destroy tyrants wherever they are, but also uplift those around them to a stable level of prosperity. Cleansing authoritarianism, no matter what form it exist in, from the continent forever….


End file.
